counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
GIGN/Quotes
This page lists quotes said by GIGN in CS:GO. Radio Commands Radio commands can be used by pressing the appropriate radio key. Note that some commands are hidden, but can be enabled with modifications or console commands. Decoy out : "Decoy!" : "Decoy's out!" : "Deploying decoy!" Throwing Flashbang : "Flashbang" : "Throwing flashbang!" : "Deploying Flashbang!" Fire in the hole : "Fire in the hole!" : "Grenade out!" : "Throwing Grenade!" Incendiary out : "Incendiary out!" : "Incendiary!" Smoke out : "Smoke!" : "Throwing smoke!" : "Laying down smoke!" Cover Me : Cover Me! : "Hold up, cover me!" You Take The Point : "Lead the way." : "I'm with you." : "You lead." Hold This Position : "Clear the area" Regroup : "Regroup" : "Stay together" Follow Me : "Follow me !" : "Stick up on me !" : "Suivez moi !" (Follow me !) Taking Fire, Need Assistance : "I'm in trouble" : "Need assistance" Go : "Allons-y !" (Let's go) : "Allez, allez" (Go, go) : "Go, go, go !" : "Let's go" : "Let's go, people !" : "Let's go, let's go !" : "Move it, move it" Fall Back : "Get back!" : "GET BACK!" : "BACK, BACK !" : "Team fall back" Friendly fire : "Watch your friendly fire !" : "Hold your fire !" : "Friendly fire, friendly fire !" : "ça va pas ?" Blinded : "I'm blind !" : "Can't see !" : "Blinded !" Cheer / Compliment : "Good one" : "Nice shot !" : "Good kill !" : "That's how you do it !" : "Nice job, the're all dead !" : "Oh yeah !" : "Alright !" : "Nice !" : "C'est qui le taulier ?" (Who is the boss ?") : "Good job everyone !" : "Nice work everyone !" : "That was close !" : "That was a little too close !" : "C'est pas passé loin !" (That was close !") : "Good job, men !" : "Woohoo !" Report In : "Reporting" : "Reporting in" : "Checking in" : "Checking" Thanks : "Thanks" Roger / Affirmative : "Affirmative" : "Yes" : "Roger that" : "Alright" : "Okay" : "Sounds good" Enemy Spotted : "Enemy spotted !" : "Target spotted !" : "Target acquired !" : "I have eyes on the enemy !" : "I can see the Pirates" : "Pirates on view" : "I found the pirates" Need backup : "J'ai besoin d'aide !" (I need help) : "J'ai besoin de renforts" (I need backup) : "Need backup" : "Need support" : "Need backup now !" Sector Clear : "Clear" : "We are clear" : "Area secure" : "All clear" I'm In Position : "In position" : "I'm in position" Covering : "Covering" : "I've got you" : "I've got your back" Get Out Of There, It's Gonna Blow! "Get back, get back!" "Clear the area!" "Oh no..." "Ah, piss!" "Oh crap." "Run!" "Ce pas vrai!" (It's not real!) Negative : "Negative" : "No" : "That's negative" : "That's not going to happen" Enemy Down : "Got him" : "Got one" : "He's down" : "Je l'ai eu !" (I've got him) : "Pirate down" : "One less pirate" : "Prends ça matelot !" (Take this sailor !) Special Commands Round Start Round Win Category:Faction quotes